the_anarchy_world_murwillumbahfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggressive Mutants Overview
INFANT / STAGE 1 Close Range Threat-Level: (Individual) C+ | (Group) B Long Range Threat-Level: (Individual) D- | (Group) C- A very common yet fragile mutant stage, once being infected by the Bog, a human's overall physical form will shrink to the size of the befitting name, an infant. These mutants will be seen energetically roaming the wastelands in small packs of 4-7 most of the time, and will tend to be hyper-aggressive when spotting somebody wandering the Australian deserts. The infant, being the earliest stage of mutation are typically very dumb and will not think something out optimally. Appearance: A small frail humanoid like mutant with wrinkled skin coating its entire body. It's posture is slightly bent over forward and the limbs are very thin. Fungi is beginning to develop over the hide of the Infant over time. Traits & Attributes. * Aggressive. * Agile. * Come-In-Packs. * Fragile. * Child-like. PEEPER / STAGE 2A Close Range Threat-Level: D+ Long Range Threat-Level: F- Slightly less common than the Infant is its older brother, the Peeper. This evolution stage is looked down upon in the Mutant Hierarchy with a sort of Scout role. Peepers, – having the name Peeper in the first place – have increased eye-sight, and can alert other mutants about incoming survivors and other things. Most peepers will stick close to a larger more bulky mutant like a Giga or Bogan, since Peeper's are about as weak as an Infant's physical structure. Appearance: A lanky and wrinkled mutant with one abnormally large eye in the centre of it's head, sporting a white feline-esque pupil at the centre of a pitch black eye, the hide of a peeper is much more tightened than an Infant and the exterior is covered with small bog mushrooms and fungi. Traits & Attributes. * Observant. * Mostly passive. * Protected. * Weak. Evolutions & Devolutions. * Increased eye-sight. ^ * Slightly taller and stronger posture. ^ * Less agile. V * Decent intellect increase. ^ MINION / STAGE 2B Close Range Threat-Level: (Individual) C+ | (Group) B- Long Range Threat-Level: (Individual) D+ | (Group) C+ The minion stage is where the earlier stages begin to enlarge in scale. A minion at its core is basically a better slightly stronger infant, with a larger torso and chest region, minions also become slightly more dense, being able to take a few more gun shots. A noticeable evolution is the face of the mutant, the bog infection seems to have expanded the tissue covering the front of the head, making the face more wrinkled in appearance. This evolution is preparing for the later stages, since the head will expand a lot more once evolving more. Minions can also be commanded by some of the later stages, forming into small packs with Bogans. Minions have a liking to equipment, sometimes using make-shift shields in battle. Appearance: A mutant with a sphere-shaped torso and stubby short limbs, not much to this appearance, but Minion's have developed more fungi and bog mushrooms on their exterior, but mostly on their back since it is very exposed to attacks as Minion's are in a hunched over pose when in direct combat. Appearance: A mutant with stubby limbs with poor contraction because of the torso tissue directly holding it back, Minions have a very strange sphere shaped back that has developed a lot of bog mushrooms and spores to protect it's weak hind-spot. Traits & Attributes. * Less aggressive. * Loyal. * Team-Players Evolutions & Devolutions. Slightly overall strength increase. ^ * Less agile. V * Slight intellect increase. ^ * Team Coordination. ^ BLOATED MINION / STAGE 2.5B Close Range Threat-Level: (Individual) C | (Group) B- Long Range Threat-Level: (Individual) F- | (Group) D- This is a possible evolution that happens during the growth process between the Minion to Bogan stage, where the Bog infection causes the back of the torso to expand, creating a lot of spores within the tissue. A normal minion will proceed into this bloated form when experiencing multiple forms of damage at the torso, which makes the Bog infection react, then create spores and bubbles full of BMT between the exterior flesh of the torso and muscle tissue. If you aren't aware what BMT is and haven't read the Trader profile, BMT is essentially a product of the Bog infection found specifically in Bloated Minions. BMT is produced within the lungs, and is transferred to the eyes. BMT has great healing properties, and is the reason why many bloated minions are hunted down. Appearance: A bloated and even more stubby minion, an excessive amount of fungi has overgrown the entire back of the Bloated Minion, either than that, basically the same exterior appearance. Traits & Attributes. * Nothing different. Evolutions & Devolutions. * Moderately less agile. V * Increased defensive capabilities and size. ^ * Increased regeneration. ^ * Decreased limb contraction. V GIGA / STAGE 3A Close Range Threat-Level: B- Long Range Threat-Level: C+ The Giga, the evolution stage that marks the overall mass and strength increase of the bog mutants. Giga's are normally seen wandering the wastelands alone, acting aggressively but also playing it smart in fights. Giga's were the reason heavy armour didn't get produced during the apocalyptic era, since the excess plating slowed you down and Giga's could easily break through the protective plating. In the early apocalyptic era, Giga's were the latest stage of the Bog Mutant infection. Like Minions, Giga's are targeted by traders because of their valuable skin and tissue. Hunters will prefer using Giga skin as a sort of last resort armour underneath their clothing, as Giga plating isn't absurdly thick, but can with-stand a decent amount of damage. Giga's, being an evolution of the Peeper still retain most of their increased eye-sight abilities, which means Giga's can also serve as a scout. Appearance: The most heavily humanoid-like mutant out of all the growth stages, with a tight but still muscular build, it seems the external fungi protection merged with the tissue of a Giga, turning a Giga's hide into a more protective skin to be utilised for combat. Giga's also sport a strong right hand with hardened tissue around it. Traits & Attributes. * Aggressive but thinks optimally. Evolutions & Devolutions. * Slightly less agile. V * Increased overall strength and size. ^ * Slight intellect decrease. V * Coordination decrease. V BOGAN / STAGE 3B Close Range Threat-Level: B+ Long Range Threat-Level: C The Bogan is seen as the evolutionary upgrade of the Giga, greater strength, greater size, but there's also down-sides to being a tanky mutant. Such as a huge speed decrease, but Bogans make up for their lack of mobility by being able to exclusively command and recruit Minions into a small pack, which means Minions actively serve a Bogan. As mentioned before in the Minion's profile, they play with the team, which means all a Bogan has to do is sit back and watch them do its actions. But with all these strengths, everything has a weakness, Bogans have lost a lot of their intellect over the progression into what they currently are, which means they won't be as smart or as cunning as a Giga. Appearance: A very "obese" build with large ape-like fore-arms and stubby legs, the Bogan's face has developed tusks, mostly for the intimidation factor, but is sometimes viable for close-quarters combat situations. Tusks seem to be a strange reinforced enamel, as a retired construction-worker attempted to conduct an experiment and cut it in half. It took 2 hours to get a quarter through the entire tusk. Traits & Attributes. * Pack-leader. * Slow. Evolutions & Devolutions. * Significant intellect decrease. V * Increased speech/communication ability. ^ * Moderate agility decrease. V * Slight coordination increase. ^ * Moderate durability increase. ^ * Increased overall strength and size. ^ ENFORCER / STAGE 4A Close Range Threat-Level: (Individual) B+ | (Group) A+ Long Range Threat-Level: (Individual) C+ | (Group) B- Enforcers are the more loyal and versatile stage of mutants. When Giga's go through the progression into an Enforcer, a Giga's more intellectual based properties and evolutions are traded for extra strength and size increases, which is a trend with all of the stages that come after the Giga. Enforcers are the start of that evolutionary trait, and have a minor increase in strength and size then a Bogan or Giga. This stage of the Aggressive Mutant evolution is also seen as a greater minion, and Enforcers are normally ordered around by Raid-Masters on ambushes and such. Appearance: The Enforcer bears and appearance similar to that of a Giga, but with an external upper-body increase in size. Like the Bogan, Enforcer's have developed a pair of tusks, made with the same reinforced enamel that a Bogan's tusks are made of, the size of these tusks intends they are purely for intimidation factor. The last unique feature sported by an Enforcer are its hardened fists, that resemble a Giga's strong arm. Possibly when evolving into an Enforcer, a Giga breaks off the upper-arm area of hardened tissue, and replicates the same hardened tissue on the left-hand. Traits & Attributes. * Loyal. Evolutions & Devolutions. * Intellect increase. ^ * Slight agility decrease. V * Increased strength and upper-body size. ^ * Slight coordination decrease. V RAID-MASTER / STAGE 5A Close Range Threat-Level: A- Long Range Threat-Level: D Raid-Masters are highly renown in the apocalyptic market for their extremely thick and protective hide, and are one of the most coordinated mutants of the entire waste-land. The most noticeable attribute trade is devolving to a much more slower form, but this comes with a significant increase in strength and speech. Raid-Masters have also acknowledged the value of their skin, and most normally wear scrap metal armour around their arms and heads. And as mentioned in the Enforcer profile, Raid-Masters have the ability to recruit up to at least 3 Enforcers to an independent pack, which means the only people with enough experience or are brave enough to face an R-M pack are ex-military, or Battle Bushrangers. But very rarely some Hunters will use a long ranged rifle to pick off Enforcers then attack away at the R-M. Appearance: Raid-Masters heavily resemble Bogan's with a very large upper-body form and large ape-like arms, Raid-Masters being a very slow build opt to wear armour for extra protection from long ranged sources. Basically, Raid-Masters are a larger, stronger, and slower Bogan. Traits & Attributes. * Strategic. * Deductive. Evolutions & Devolutions. * Significant strength and upper-body size. ^ * Moderate agility decrease. V * Increased speech/communication ability. ^ * Slight intellect decrease. V * Slight coordination increase. ^ GIGANT / STAGE 6A Close Range Threat-Level: S+ Long Range Threat-Level: F+ Gigants are the single most feared and strongest humanoid mutant in the wasteland, and can tank various amounts of small-arms-fire from it's very thick and protective hide, the most favoured and rare with professional hunters. But like the bogan, most of this muscle and bulkiness is traded with another very important attribute in the Australian apocalypse, intellect. Despite the pure strength of this hulking finale stage, it has lost a very substantial amount of it's brain-cells and intellect when evolving into this tankier and bulkier stage. Best to stay the hell out of the close 5-10 feet range of these things, and just opt for long ranged combat. Appearance: Gigants have gone through the same trend most of the Bog Mutants go through, the gradual expanding of the upper-body strength and size. Though Gigants, unlike the previous builds with a rather obese build, Gigants have a muscular build with the thickest and protective hide. Traits & Attributes. * Incredibly dull. * VERY tanky. Evolutions & Devolutions. * Outstanding strength and upper-body size increase. ^ * Moderate agility decrease. V * Significantly decreased speech/communication ability. V * Significant intellect decrease. V * Moderate coordination decrease. V RAID-STEED / STAGE 2C Close Range Threat-Level: S- Long Range Threat-Level: A+ Raid-Steeds are a close 3rd on the scale of strength and size factor compared to the Gigant, but are much more of an intellectual than the Gigant. Raid-Steeds are by far the most allusive and rarest of the mutants, being a mutation of the Horned-Lizard residing in Australia. Residents of the wasteland say that the chances of a Horned-Lizard mutating into a Raid-Steed is a 1 in 100,000 chance, or a 0.001% chance if you will. This is somewhat true, but is also a bit overestimated. Raid-Steeds are not as scary or as bulky as a Gigant, and are underestimated for being a 3rd place holder as the strongest mutant. But honestly, these are the overall best and most terrifying mutants because of their very great attributes. Appearance: A non-humanoid mutant with very raptor-like posture, Raid-Steeds can sometimes be hyper-aggressive, which is the reason most Raid-Steeds have their snouts shut closed. The only down-side of these very powerful and allusive beasts are that they stick out like a sore-thumb out in the open. Traits & Attributes. * Extremely loyal. * Intellectual. Bulky. * Evolutions & Devolutions. * Significant intellect increase. ^ * Moderate agility increase. ^ * Significant strength and overall size increase. ^ * Moderate coordination increase. ^ * Moderate perception/sight increase. ^ * Moderate stealth/hiding decrease. V